


Alternate Endings

by ChubbyBunny28



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyBunny28/pseuds/ChubbyBunny28
Summary: So, you know the other story I made? Ironic Tragedies? Yeah. These are Alternate Endings of them.





	1. Alternate Ending: Chapter 7

When Chat Noir looks at the Eiffel Tower, he sees a redhead ...falling? 'Is he...?' Chat basically flies to the tower.

As Nathanael falls, he smiles. It's finally over.  
______________________________________________

"Nathanael? Nathanael? Please, wake up." Chat Noir said as he was shaking the limp red-headed body on the ground.

"Please, Nathanael, just, open your eyes." A crowd huddles around Chat Noir and the dead body, but Chat Noir doesn't notice.

"Nathanael!" Chat Noir shook the body one last time before turning silent. The crowd looked at both, phones out.

Suddenly, tears were dripping from Chat Noir green eyes, and he hugged Nathanael. The loud sobbing from Chat made some of the crowd put down their phones.

'It's because of me. He did this because of me.' Chat Noir thought, tears dripping faster.

'I caused this. I... killed someone. Do I even deserve to be a miraculous holder?' Chat Noir thought.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Chat whispered. "So very sorry."

 

A month after the incident, Chat Noir had enough willpower to go to Nathanael's spot on the Eiffel tower.

He sat down where he usually would have, then he smiled, remembering the redhead's smile, just to frown again.

He let his fingers run over the iron, when he felt some uneven spots.

He looks at it, then sees words carved on the iron.

It said, "Thanks for the food. -Nathanael"


	2. Alternate Ending: Chapter 12/13

The last thing he saw was Chat's face. Filled with surprise and terror. Nathanael smiled. 'Goodbye, Chat' he thinks.

It burns. All Nathanael felt was burning. And tears. Not his own. He opens his eyes. He sees Chat. Chat's tear ridden eyes light up, then yells something at Ladybug.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The burning doesn't stop. Nathanael struggles to breathe.

"Chat..." Nathanael groans.

"Shh... Just...Save your energy Ok?" Chat says.

"Before I leave," Nathanael says weakly, "I just wanted... to say... Thank you. For making the last few days of my life count."

"Don't say that! Y-you aren't gonna die!" Chat says eyes turning into waterfalls.

"Just... don't let the loss of my life affect yours, ok? I don't-" Nathanael starts to gasp and weeze, then stops. "Want to be a burden after I'm dead." Nathanael looks into Chats eyes. He smiles, and cups Chat's cheek with his hand.

"It... must be nice... to watch you... from... so... high." The hand falls limp.

"Nathanael? Nathanael? Please don't-" Chat breaks down into the lifeless body. Then he takes a deep breath, then carries Nathanael to Ladybug.

"Ladybug... there's been a...." his voice cracks. "A casualty"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what chapter you'd want me to make an Alternate ending for next.


	3. Alternate Ending: Chapter 18

Pheasant looked for the perfect opportunity, then there it was. Chat as aiming for his right arm. Pheasant let Chat have the hit without any attempt to stop it. Just as the hard hit landed,  
\------------------------------------------  
The two heard a heart wrenching crack, and Pheasant sank to the floor on his knees.

"Nathanael!" Chat cried, "I'm sorry! Is it broken?"

"Yes, but I'm fine." Pheasant said wincing. "I know how to treat one of these, so just get me back to the hospital and I'll fix it."

"Uh, Ok!" Chat said as he carried Pheasant bridal style, and ran to the hospital.

In the hospital, Pheasant made quick work of the injury, though it doesn't change the fact that it's still broken.

"How do you know how to fix a broken arm?" Chat asked. 

"Well, I wanted to know how to cure cuts at first, then like youtube, I got side tracked." Pheasant replied. He adjusted the ruler he taped on his arm, to keep the bones straight. "Shall we go?"

"Umm, yeah. But are you sure?" Chat said.

"Chat, I'm not a fragile princess in need of protecting," Pheasant said.

"Alright. Let's go for some ice cream! " Chat said, hiding his guilt ridden feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one mild. Any suggestions for others?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude, just a drabble of Adrien and Dean meeting for the first time. Not that much really.

"Agreste?"

"Who are you?"

"Just call me Dean."

"Ok Dean, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I just can't believe that I'm talking to the real Adrien Agreste."

"Oh, a fan?"

"Yes, I've been following you before you turned into a actor."

"Really? That was years ago." 

"Oh, I know."

"Don't you have places to be?"

"Trying to get rid of me that fast are you, Mr. Agreste?"

"Oh, no I-"

"No need, I have to visit a certain redhead. I'll see you around, Noir."

"Wait!"

The man was already gone.

"Who was that Adrien?"

"No one, Marinette, I just...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes, I'm taking requests.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nathanael and me? 

Well to be honest, I don't know what I felt at first. I had henchmen get me his info, even before he knew who I was. 

I got the info after I saw the news of the redhead that almost killed himself, then some time after that a new miraculous holder that looked exactly the same. So, I assumed that he had something very uplifting happened, but I knew that was wrong because there is no such thing as a 360 degree turn like that, in such a little amount of time.

When I got the info, I straight up felt bad.

I've been there before man, how do you think I got into weed?

Anyway, after that I knew I had to step my game up. If a suicidal someone could become a fucking hero, a druggie could take over Paris and steal 3 miraculous.

So I did step up, and guess who I met?

The suicidal someone, Nathanael Kurtzberg.

It was wild, I had to come up with the superhero name in 2 seconds and it was a lot of pressure on me so don't judge, ok?

Anyway, before I met him, I respected him because he rose up to the fears and demons, and overcame them.

When I actually figured out that he was still somewhat trying to kill himself... well, I wanted to do something... I don't know what but... It had to be something.

And I started by, hear me out, flirting.

Ok, so I might be high as fuck when I did that, but like all knew was I wanted to make him, uh, happy? 

Listen, I was high as fuck.

So then I did that dick move of just blinding him, so had to check if he was ok, you know.

I go into the hospital, and he has fucking bandages on, like it honestly isn't needed but it's fine, since he can't see me.

So then he gets scared I think and he wants to know more about the situation he's in. So I tell him the shit and shit.

But like goddamn I felt so bad for him it literally made me want to fucking hug him and tell him it's gonna be okay, and you know, it's just ugh.

Then he calls me sometime later, and it sounds like he's crying, so I ran my fucking ass over to his place, like to be completely honest, I don't even know what he said I just ran to his place, or wherever he was.

So I arrive, and he's still crying. I comfort him, you know, like a good person.

Then he goes ahead and just tackles me to the floor, and I black out. I think. Man, this was so long ago, I swear.

But when I wake up, the whole gang is there and it was like, dude I am utterly fucked.

So then they fucked me up real good and shit.

I don't go to jail because I act like I don't remember shit, and they believe me, so they couldn't really do anything.

So, as I was leaving, guess who I see?

That's right. My sweet pea.

Afterwards, we became friends.

Or to be accurate, I tried to be friends with him, and it worked. Somewhat

I was friends with him for a long time, 10 years.

A lot happened in those ten years, and I always had his back, and he had mine. 

Whether it was with debts, or a relationship not working out. 

In those 10 years, I truly fell in love with him.

But after Marinette, he couldn't fall for anybody.

Even with those nights where I comforted him, those nights I slept beside him, those nights I slept with him, he still thought of me as his friend.

And, well, I couldn't change that.

But it's okay, since I really had the time of my life with him.

Then he disappeared.

I don't know where he is. Where he could be. 

I miss him, so much.

So, yeah. I hope this interview helps you find him. Somehow."

As Dean finished talking, the Agent scribbled the last of the notes, and packed his things.

'Thanks sir. This information will be much help.'

As the agent solemnly stood from his chair and walked away, Dean smiled.

He knew where Nathanael was. In fact, he had his phone number, and could text him anytime. 

Dean remembers his last night with his Sweet Pea. 

How sure his voice sounded when he whispered in his ear.

How the chilly night's air differed so vastly from the heat of Nathanael's hand in his. 

How the urge to hold him tightly broke.

"Dean, whatever you do, don't tell anyone where I'm going."

"Sweet Pea," Dean whispered as he held Nathanael tighter, "Why in the world?"

"Just trust me alright?"

He remembers how much he wanted him to stay.

How he woke up in the morning without him.

The joy when his phone dinged with a message from his Sweet Pea.

Dean sighs, and stops reminiscing the long gone past.

"I still miss you you know." Dean said to no one in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. Umm, every ending is going to be a chapter. And every story is going to have the same layout. Sooooooo..... please comment what would you like me to make an alternate ending of next.


End file.
